The further backword you look, the further forward you will see
by animegals
Summary: Two girls from two totally different lifestyles and places, must work together to aid Lord Death in stopping a force that he feared would never come to fruition. Now, great evil is leaking into the world and a small band of mighty heros must set aside their differences and defeat this new form of "Madness".
1. Enter: Trinity Souza

**Author's note: Hi, I'm Lexi and this is my new accounts with my friend Kennedy! This is a new idea that we wanted to try. Let us know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, and out OCs! :D**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author of this chapter: Lexi**

**Word: 1,669**

I just float around this empty blackness, squinting, straining my eyes to see what is deeper within. What's more than five inches in front of my face to no avail. My entire body feels cold, like I'm trapped in a block of ice, leaving the tips of my fingers, toes and nose to burn. All of my muscle ache from the cold, seizing up.

Like moving through molasses, I started the tedious and tiring journey endeavor of swimming further down into the darkness. I knew salvation is up (I can see a bit better when I look up), but for some reason, I keep heading down. Something is calling my and I am powerless to deny it. Closer, deeper, it beckoned and I obeyed. It's like a siren's call. I could not refuse.

My arms and legs tire when I spot a glowing light piercing the darkness. I watched as the light, dim and small against the surround black, pulsated strong, As if untouchable.

Before I even got close enough for the light to be the size of my thumb nail, the dream shatters like fine china hitting the ground without any rhyme or reason. I awoke covered in a cold sweat, my night shirt stuck to my chest and back.

I sat up slowly and gazed across my dark room. I could see my dresser and computer desk and chair. The door to my closet and to the hall. I spot the door I want to get to, the bathroom. It connects to my sister, Linda's room so I pulled the covers away quietly. I spot the clock, it's almost five in the morning.

I climbed out of bed, the wood floors cold against my sockless feet, and made my way to the bathroom. I don't turn on the light, not wanting it to shine into my sisters room right next to it.

A gentle, quiet stream poured from the foucet. I splashed the water onto my face and the back of my neck. Cold rivlets streamed down my back, making me sigh lightly.

I turned the foucet off and stared at my dark silloutte in the mirror. This was the fourth night in a row that I've had this dream. It was basically the same thing every single time. Surrounded by darkness and a singular light that I swam toward but never quite made it close enough to make out any details about the dim, far away glow.

With a single shake of my head, I left the bathroom and climbed back into my damp bed and slipped easily back into slumber.

I towl dried my hair as I gazed into my closet, trying to pick out what to wear for the day. Can't I just go to school in sweats and a big t-shirt? Even though it's a Thursday, it should be okay, right? No, I had an interview right after school, so I have to look nice.

I decided on black three inch, open toed heels and black dress pants. After a bit of debate, I shimmied into a sleevless red blouse that wrapped around the neck with waves of frills fown the front. Little black pokidots pepper the shirt and settle for black badazzeled earrings and call it good enough.

I brushed my hair and teeth, putting on the barest minimum amount of make-up before I walked out to the stairs and into the kitchen. My stepmom was at the stove, fraying up some eggs. She smiled at me when I entered the room.

"Oh, Trinity, look at how mature you look! Oh, you are going to definately get the internship," she gushed, walking over to me and tightly sqeezed my arms.

Hannah smiled brightly, patting my cheek before she returned to the oven to cook breakfast.

She looked at me over her shoulder at me. "Bacon? Eggs?"

I shook my head and sat at the table. "Just toast, please."

Hannah turned to pin me with what I suspected to be a dissaproving look. "Trinity, please. Eat something more than that."

I nodded, not wanting to argue with her. Hannah smiled, pleased, and turned back to the stove to keep cooking.

Hannah married my dad about 10 years ago. I was seven at the time and Linda was ten. She joined with her then thirteen year old son, Henry. Linda and I had been Hannah's first girls and Henery was dad's first boy.

A year after the union of our families, Hannah and Dad had a son, Reid.

Ten years after the union, Henry was twenty-three, Linda was twenty, I was seventeen, and Reid was nine.

We were able to create this family on dad's side, while mom continued to look for her soul mate.

Mom was young when I was born and even younger when Linda was born. She didn't really know how to take care of us. So dad, being a few years older than mom kept us when she left. Got primary custody of us and moved on with his life. Mom was allowed to see us, and she still did, just whenever it was conveniant for her.

Hannah wasn't bad. Not in the slightest. She was nice and raised me for the most part-more than my own mother- but she connected far easier with Linda than with me. It didn't bother me too much, she still tried to take as good of care of me as she did with her own sons.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Linda bounded down the stairs with Reid on her back. She let him off at the table and seized me up with a critical look. As if I was the one wearing sweatpants and a pink American Eagle jacket, not her. Admittedly, I did want to wear that earlier.

"You look cute," she finally decided. "Is your interview after school today?"

I nodded, watching as Reid bounced over to the stove to grab some toast only to be shooed away by Hannah.

"Foods almost done," Hannah called to dad who is usually in his study at this time. Dad's a lawyer. I have a meeting with one of his co-workers at his firm. Dad hopes I'll follow in his footsteps. Henry was a police officer, Linda was an aspiring artist and Reid... well, he has his heart set on being a hobo and as far as we are concerned, that doesn't look to be on the verge of change any time soon, so I'm his last chance. I'm not sure if I should be happy or offended by that.

Dad grinned at the sight of me, walking over to kiss my forehead. "Good luck today, Trin, let me know how it goes. I should still be in the office when the interview is over."

I nodded to appease him. After breakfast Linda drives me to school on her way to her early morning class at the local school. I don't really remember much about school or the fourdifferent tests I had tacken. The clouds were especially expressive today.

"Trinity?"

I blinked away from the window to look at Mr. Rym. His eyebrows raised. "Are you going to take your test or stare out the window?"

I could feel the eyes of my peers and I flushed in embarressment. I handed him my paper. "I'm done."

Oh yeah, I got transfered here a week prior. He wouldn't know how fast I take tests.

He looked skeptical, but accepted my paper and headed back to the front of the class to check it. He wasn't sure I would be able to take this test, having missed most of the lessons, but the review was enough. Calculous was simple so long as you pay attention and asked questions.

Mr. Rym pulled out a red pen and looked through my work next to the answers. I watched as the pen hovered but didn't mark. After a few minutes of looking, his eyes flickered up and caught my gaze. He looked impressed as he capped the pen and flipped my test over to wait for more students to finish.

I looked out the window and watched the clouds float undisturbed across the sky. One that looked like a coiled dragon, broke apart and the bottom half started to look like the paws and face of a cat. The upper half breaks into small, undistinguishable shapes. How strange. How unpredictable.

The wind chilled my bare arms but the sun warmed my legs and feet. I stared at my shadow to avoid watching the clouds and accidently walk into the street.

It was an easy 10 minute walk from my school to dad's work. As I antisipated, I am 13 minutes early, I use that time to freshen up in the nearby bathroom. With 5 minutes to spare, I waited outside the door of David Lenimen, Dad's co-worker.

The secretary told me to go right in. I knocked and waited for Mr. Lenimen's okay before entering his homely office. A bathroom to my right. A dest before me all neat and tidy with a large bookcase filled with law books and little trinkets. Behind the desk, at Mr. Lenimen's back, was a large window.

"And you are...?" Mr. Lenimen asked, gray eyebrows raised, much like Mr. Rym's did when I told him I was done with my test.

"Trinity Souza."

That brought a smile to Mr. Lenimen's face. "Ah, You're Martan's little girl." It was not a question but I nodded regardless.

I shifted uncomfortably beneath his heavy gaze.

"Good, good. Come, sit. Let's talk," he said, waving me away from the door and gestured to the chair placed before his desk.

I closed the door and took the seat, back straight and chin level.

"Now, Trinity, tell me about yourself."


	2. Enter: Lexington Dove

**Author's note: Lexi: This is Kennedy!**

**Kennedy: That's _Queen Kennedy _to you.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, and out OCs! :D**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author of this chapter: Kennedy**

**Word: 1,644**

Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… _slap!_ I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I slapped it to shut it up, I groaned throwing my pink silk sheets over my head.

"I don't want to get up," I groaned to myself, "I hate waking up for early cheer practice."

I lay there thinking to myself how nice and warm my high bed was. The gentle waves of the water was so comforting. I closed my eyes wishing I could just lie here forever. Sadly that didn't last long. An old nasty voice called my name outside my door. It was Miss Nancie, my nanny.

"Lexington Dove, you need to get up now!" she barked at me through the door.

"I am!" I snapped back, with a long winded sigh. Rolling my eyes, I threw my blankets off me and I jumped out of my high bed, my ankle scrapped the side of my foot stool. The skin rubbed off. I let off a string of quiet curses, knowing full well that Miss Nancie was listening outside the door. I headed to my bathroom and started my hot lavender shower. I adored the smell of lavender. Reminds me of my mother…

I hopped in and let the hot water soak me. After a while, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. My bathroom was turned into a steam room. Perfect for my pores I thought. I continue my morning routine; brushing my hair and teeth, applied my sun tan lotion, and did my make-up. I threw my hair up in a high pony with my favorite pink cheer bow. I slipped on black Nike Pros and a pink sport bra. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find it empty. Not a surprise.

My parents were never home. They started this racehorse business. They raise and train racehorses and manage a polo team. However, we live in the heart of LA so they have to drive about an hour to get to our family farm. Meaning they leave for work while I'm asleep in the morning and they come home when I'm asleep at night. So, I grew up Miss Nancie who I could _not_ stand. She treated me like a dumb little girl. She didn't approve of anything I did and thinks I don't act like a "proper lady." Whatever.

I grabbed my favorite breakfast shake and I slipped on my cheer shoes. I walked out the door without even bothering to say goodbye to Miss Nancie. The sun was bright and felt warm on my face. I started to walk to my cheer gym which was only a few blocks from my apartment. Sipping my shake, I got a text from Brad. Brad was my ex who doesn't know when to call it quits.

_Baby can we talk?_

I was sick of him calling me that.

_No and dont call me baby_

I didn't even bother to open the next text he sent me. I hate boy. Who needs them, I thought. I finally arrived at the gym. I walked in and was greeted by everyone I passed. This is my true home. The people here actually care about me. Smiling, I put away my bag and ran to the blue mat. I joined my team, _Lady Bullets_, at started to partner stretch. The coaches came over and we started practice.

It was the perfect hit. I bounced up and I felt my bases grip tighten on me as I went high in the sky in a lib. I perfectly hit my bow and arrow then a scale. I heard my bases count and together they threw me up high in the sky again, this time letting go all together.

My world stopped for a moment. It was like I was, well, flying! Everything was slow as I did a double kick. White I was in the air, time stopped. And it was perfect. My world started to fade as I spun down and my bases caught me. But my special world didn't end there. When it came to tumbling my world began to speed up. I ran like lighting across the mat, faster and faster. When I couldn't go any faster and I had enough power I jumped into a round-off backhand spring and ended it with a full. I felt fast and powerful, like a cheetah. And then I became Beyoncé when doing our end dance. I felt like I was the best dancer ever as I twerked and hit our end pose. That sadly was when my world was over. Glancing at the clock, I saw that morning practice was over and I had to change and get to school.

_Ringggg_….. The last bell of the day sounded. I sighed with relief as I packed my stuff into my VS Pink backpack. I walked out of the classroom and to the football field. I now had school cheer practice. But my stomach turned when I saw Brad on the football field. He waved at me and I just glared in response. He's no good, I kept reminding myself. Brad and I were that cute football-cheerleader couple but then he cheated on me. I lost all trust I had in him and most guys. If people are always hurting me, why trust them? First my parents and then Brad. I didn't want to wait for the next person to betray me. I shook my head and cleared my mind before joining the other cheerleaders.

"Watch out! Watch out! We tigers got claws! Bring those claws out, everyone!" We all cheered to the football players. I found myself cheering to all the football players but one.

The football game was a success as our team made the winning touch down… or at least I think we did, I don't understand the game. But our cheerleaders were cheering especially loud, so I figured we won.

Walking into my apartment, it was no surprise to once again find it empty. Miss Nancie was already asleep. I went to my room and threw myself onto my bed. Just then my phone buzzed. I groaned, tired and didn't want to deal with people anymore. I looked at it and sighed with disbelief. The text was from my father:

_Hi kitty, me and your mom are so sorry to say we won't be home for another week. We won't be there to see you cheer at your last football game. Im sorry kitty, love daddy_

I couldn't believe what I just read. I felt hot as wet tears formed in my eyes. Why are they always gone? I felt the tears silently fall from my face onto the cell phone. Why am I crying? This isn't big, they always miss my stuff. But the tears kept following. I found myself sobbing into my pillow like a little girl. I was tired of them, I was tired of everyone and everything. They missed everything I do. Hell, my own father wasn't there when I was born. I had seen the videos in the delivery room. My mom's sister was there, and she had to fly out from Chicago. Why couldn't he take a few hours away from his "busy" life to deal with his own daughter?

The anger burned so hot in my chest, I wanted to scream, just to make sure I was still making noise. That someone could hear me. To ensure I wasn't trapped in some glass box, making no noise whatsoever. So I did.

I screamed so loud my ears rang and threw my phone across the room.

Just then Miss Nancie ran into my room with a frying pan.

"What?" she looks around frantically. "What is it? Who's there?" She scan the room ready to attack with the pan. She set it down when she noticed me crying into my pillow.

"Oh Lexington, what are you _doing_? Stop your screaming you sound like a dying pig." She rolled her eyes.

And for some reason that's when I snapped.

"Oh, so now I'm a pig to you?" I shouted at her. My fingers wrapped in my pink sheets.

"Lexington, do not shou-"

"Shut up! I'll do what I want! You're not my mother! And don't give me that you-raised-me shit. You must have done a horrible job because look at me now! I hate you! I hate everything and everyone! You're mean and you hate me!" I cried, having a mental break down. I knew I must have hurt her feelings but at the time, I didn't care.

"You brat! I do everything for you and this is how you treat me? Without me, you would be nothing! You think it's easy raising a monster child? Your being a whiney little baby, Lexington, _grow up_!" She yelled back at me.

"Stop. Calling. Me. A. _Child_!" That's when I slammed the door on her face and locked it. But sadly the fight didn't end there as she yelled at me through the door. I yelled back and after an hour of this, she stomped away saying she will tell my parents. Like they would really care, has she learned nothing? After that I did a cliché and cried myself asleep.

I was flying, my bases threw me up but I never came down. Higher and higher, I floated up. The roof disappeared and the sun was setting, yet as I went higher things got darker. Then nothing. Black. I went to scream for help but nothing happen. Then I saw a small light. I found myself wanting to reach for the light. But the more I struggled to reach out to it, the father away it floated. What is that…? Where am I…? Then the light fades and I found myself feeling the lowest I'd felt in a long time.


	3. Never left this morning

**Author's note: Hey, sorry for the wait! A little more in depth and a special guest makes an appearance!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, and out OCs! :D**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author of this chapter: Lexi**

**Word: 3,408**

So, the interview could have gone worse. I could see that Mr. Lenimen was a little put off on how weird I reacted in his presence. I tried to act as normal as possible... but I'm not used to trying to sell myself, so to speak. I'd much perfer to sit there and listen to someone else talk. So there was an absorbent amount of times where I would stop in the middle of a sentence to stare at him, or I would catch myself watching clouds behind his head. From what I did say to him, he seemed impressed, but the rest of the time he seemed concerned and maybe a little bit... worried.

I left the room after the interview and headed to my dad's office down the hall. I knocked and waited for him to call for me to enter before walking in. He smiled at me from his desk, room identical to Mr. Lenimen's with the exception of pictures of us on the wall. A family Christmas photo on his desk.

I closed the door with a soft click and sat in the chair in front of my dad's desk.

"How did it go, Trin?" Dad asked, pulling his light blue eyes from his computer screen.

"Am I weird?" I asked instead.

Dad blinked. "Maybe a bit, why?" The corner of his lip quirked at that to show he was joking. I just sighed in response.

"I was worried about that. I'm just not very good with people, dad," I told him quietly. "Never have been."

Dad shook his head. "That's not true, Trinity."

I sighed again, crossing my legs and turning my gaze level with his. "When was the last time I had a friend over? Talked about a friend?"

Dad looked around absently trying to recall, a wrinkle appeared between his eyes and I knew he was having as much difficulty trying to remember as I did. He opened his mouth, considered, then shut it. He leaned back in his seat to stare at me.

"Well, Trinity, maybe you just need to put yourself out there. Try talking to people."

I didn't respond, just turn my gaze to the clouds floating behind dad's neat brown haired head. He watched me for a few minutes before he asked me again, how the interview went, this time softer, not as excited.

I shrugged.

"What happened?"

I shrugged again, no longer wanting to talk about how weird I am. I hate that every time I "put myself out there" I got strange looks or sighs at my poor attempt at communication. I never did have much to say that would interest anyone. I used to really try but eventually I got the reputation as Socially Handicapped and stopped trying.

People aren't mean. Or at least they don't try to. I was still spoken to, but only out of kindness or if they were in desperate need for an A in class. I didn't mind. It was better than working alone and people put up with the awkward silence and the occasional spacing out.

Dad shook his head at my silence and continues to type on his computer.

"I'm almost done. We can leave here in a minute."

I didn't respond. I just watched the clouds float behind him, disappearing from sight.

After we left dad's work, we stopped to pick up Papa John's Pizza, to which I held on my lap on the drive home. We didn't speak to each other the entire way and I knew dad was a little upset with me. I knew he thought that maybe I just wasn't putting forth enough effort or was just rebuffing everyone else's attempts to befriend me, which wasn't the case. Or at least, not intentionally. I just, weird people out and they choose to avoid me, there was nothing I could do but accept it. Over the years, I've actually grown fond of my solitude and try less and less to involve myself with others. My family accepts my silence and sometimes, I think I faded into the background.

I never told anyone this, though. My parents would have ben upset, thinking they were the ones at fault, which is the last thing I wanted them thinking.

"How was the interview?" Hannah asked first thing, when I walked through the door, carrying the pizzas. I shrugged and put them down on the island.

"Yay! Pizza's here!" Reid exclaimed, jumping over the back of the couch and raced to the island, opening the first box only to blanch. "Ew! Anchovies!"

"Anchovies are good for you," dad joked, ruffling Reid's messy brown hair.

Reid cringed and stuck his tongue out causing Dad to laugh as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Linda! You home?"

"Yeah?" Linda called a moment later, her door opening upstairs.

"Come down, we got food."

"What kind?"

"Papa John's."

"I'm full."

Dad made a face and rolled his eyes. He looked to Hannah, "She'll come down if she gets hungry enough."

Hannah nodded, drying her hands with a wash cloth. "Trinity, dear, you didn't answer me."

I handed a plate to Reid as he opened the next box-sausage. He grinned and grabbed a big piece, hopping over to the table to watch the t.v. Then I turned to Hannah and shrug again.

"Nothing to say."

Hannah and Dad both shared a look before Hannah reached forward to grab my elbow before I could slip past.

"Trinity, sweetheart, are you okay?" Hannah asked softly.

I nodded and looked into her eyes to show her how serious I am. "I swear, Hannah, everything is going to be okay. If I get it, then good, if not, that's okay too. Can we let it go now?" Hannah stared at me for a long moment, chewing on her lower lip before she released my arm and gave a curt nod.

I sat down next to the table and ate quietly, listening to the sound of the t.v. behind me playing. I ignored all the looks my parents gave each other and tried to secretly send to me. I wasn't going to worry them about something possibly bothering me.

I'd decided. I wasn't going to let this entire thing bother me. Not even in the slightest. It didn't matter to me, ultimately.

I had that same dream that night too. Only this time, I had gotten close enough to see the light more clearly. It was circular and looked like a tear drop. But there was a face of a smiling person and what would appear to be cheerleader pompoms. Before I could of seen in great depth what exactly it was, I awoke in a similar cold sweat as the night before.

As has became routine, I got up to splash my face and return to bed, but this time I stopped at my window to watch the stars. I pointed out Orion's belt, big and little dipper, along with Orion's sword. I then found the northern start before heading back to bed.

But before I slipped back into slumber I thought a lot about that light. A strange teardrop with a face and pompoms? Something about it was familiar to me, like I had seen it before or knew where it came from but for the life of me, I could search my subconscious deep enough to find it.

Was it a childhood toy? I've never much been interested in cheerleading.

How about a drawing? Maybe, by still, what was with the pompoms and the face?

Maybe it was something from a show-though I couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of show that would be- and it was just stuck in my subconscious.

With that as the most likely explanation, I was able to peacefully close my eyes and wait for sleep to consume me.

That next morning, I dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt and my worn out chucks, pulling my hair into a ponytail and call it good. I headed down the stairs and went through the same bout with Hannah about her wanting me to ear more and me not really feeling like it. I ate an extra slice of Pizza the night before because Hannah insisted that there was plenty and kept saying it until I took another. I wondered then if they thought I had an eater disorder.

I didn't. I just snacked a lot during the day, and today wouldn't be any different. I had a major sweet tooth. I loved chocolate more than anything. So, I gorged myself at school and ended up not being hungry anymore when I got home. Simple as that.

So I made myself of Frosted Flakes. She smiled pleased and turned her attention back to her morning paper.

"Where's dad?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hannah didn't look up. "He was called in early. He has a new client. I'll take you to school today."

"Okay, thanks."

"I have conferences with Reid's teacher after school so I'll swing by and pick you up before I go, is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Another long silence as I munched on my Frosted Flakes and Hannah read her paper and sipped her coffee.

"Trinity," she finally said, laying down her paper to observe me.

I glanced over at her and chewed slowly to hear her clearly.

"Are you depressed?" She asked wearily.

I shook my head.

"Are...are you sure? Martin and I are just worried about you is all."

I nodded in understanding. I quickly finished chewing and swallowed. I stood to put my dishes in the sink saying, "I'm positive. If something was wrong, I would tell you."

Hannah lit up at that. "Really? You mean it?"

I nodded, attempting a smile, which only felt like a cringe on my face, so I dropped it. "Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Sure."

Hannah beamed at me, walking over to kiss my hair and wave for me to follow her out the door. After a moment of hesitation, I blushed and scurried after. Hannah had never really showed me affection like that before. Sometimes she looked like she wanted to do something more but never seemed to gather the courage until today.

Was that what she wanted to do all along? I'd have to think about this carefully.

"Okay, now pick a partner."

Those words, they are usually the ones that make me the most popular person in class. As soon as i heard that, I felt the eyes shoot in my direction. I didn't look up. I didn't even look over at my fellow classmates. Instead, I busied myself by watching the leaves rustle by the wind.

"Everyone, Trinity is off limits unless she picks you. You have to do something on the project," Ms. Coles chided.

I felt something tickle my brain. It was like someone touched my brain with a feather, drawing my attention away from the bristling trees to my buzzing classmates. Some were shooting me looks while others were trying to get started with their project only to be sidetracked with plans for the weekend, but I wasn't concerned. No, I had found what I was looking for.

The boy next to me, Max, his back was to me. But that didn't obscure my vision. No, I could see what had caught my attention; that same faced tear drop, although it was different from the one I saw in my dream. The one in my dreams was pink with pompoms while this one is green with it's tongue sticking out.

Someone would probably be freaking out at the sight of... of whatever this thing was. Whatever it was it bounced happily in Max's chest. Up and down, up and down. Over and over again, undisturbed by the world around it.

But no one else saw it. A quick scan of the room showed that. In fact, everyone in the room had one of those faced tear drops floating or bouncing or swaying gently in their chests. All either smiling or frowning or grinning or doing one thing or another.

If I opened my mouth and said anything, I knew no one would be able to see it. How? Maybe it was because no one else was reacting to it.

Why am I not freaked out? Shouldn't people in my position be confused and called wako by her classmates, not that I wasn't already, and sent to a mental hospital or something? Yet that didn't happened. Actually, I spent the rest of the class watching all the different colored chest tears as they changed and reacted to the people around them.

They reacted positively to those that they like and negatively to those that they don't. So, those little faces, they are somehow intuned with the feelings of the people that they dwell within. Strange.

Maybe I'm going crazy. For real, I mean.

Ten minutes before the end of class, my head ached from watching the little lights so intently that I had to roughly rub my knuckles into my eyes. When I went to look back at faced tears I was disappointed to see that they were gone. Had I even seen them to begin with? Maybe I was really going insane.

"Hey, Trinity," This girl Lucy in front of me says "are you trying to get someone's attention, you've been looking around the room all class period." Her friend Nicole nodded at me from where she sat in front of Lucy.

"No, I was watching their faces change," I said.

Lucy's dark eyebrows rose to hide beneath her bangs. "Pardon?"

"I was watching my classmates' faces change depending on whether they were talking to someone they liked or not and about topic the interested them or not. It was really strange how some of them reacted facially, and others did not. But the little tear faces don't lie." I said, looking around the room again and was once again disappointed at not being able to see them.

"Tear faces?" Lucy said slowly.

"Uh, yeah..." I said, turning away, embarrassment reddening my cheeks. I could feel the strange looks those girls were giving me. I really shouldn't have said anything. Sometimes I just don't have any filter. I felt so stupid.

"How was school?" Hannah asked, once I got into the car.

My throat was tight, I couldn't even begin to consider verbally answering her. I shook my head and stared out the window. God, why did this have to happen to me?

"Trinity?" Hannah asked. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I shook my head no, and I truly felt that was true. I should have just never left the house this morning. I thought about this every time something like this happened. I regretted getting up in the morning and doing something to put myself into one of those positions. The amazing and wondrous feeling I had about those emotion driven faced tears had become sour in my mouth.

After Hannah dropped me off at home I went straight upstairs and to bed, trying desperately to wipe this day from my memory.

"Hello!"

I screamed, jumping three feet into the air and spinning around. My scream was a strange, shrill thing. Something I hadn't heard in a long time.

My room had vanished and was instead replaced by this strange, blue skied, desert place. There was a bunch of grave markers and clouds that look to almost be bolded with sharpie. I could also see, clear as day; windows. Windows floating in the sky with the clouds. All of the colors popped, like somehow there had been dust over my eyes for as long as I had ever known and just now was it wiped away.

"Um, hello?"

I turned to see a mirror. I blinked in confusion, myself reflecting it. I was wearing the same clothes I fell asleep in. What's going on?

"Um, over here, sweetheart." A nazzely, high pitched voice said.

I turned slowly to see a tall, black figure, towering over me, at a good eight feet, wearing a skull mask with black soulless eyes beneath the mask. The strange thing before me had no arms and legs.

"Ouch," the voice came from the thing before me. "I'm not strange, I have feelings too, you know.

This thing, could it read minds?

"No..." It said slowly, "you're speaking aloud."

"Oh..." I flushed in embarrassment for the second time today. "I'm sorry."

"Uh, no, it's fine. There's no need to get so down about it! I'm not at all offended!" It said simply, a huge white gloved hand materializing from nowhere to wave me off. "A lot of people around here talk aloud thinking that their thoughts are kept safely within their minds."

I looked around to admire the room a bit more. The mirror sat upon a risen plot of concrete, three stairs above level lands, following a sidewalk that leads all the way to a door on the far side of the room beneath a bunch of red wood arches that have... sharp guillotine blades on the bottoms of them.

The thing waited patiently for me to finish observing my surroundings before speaking. "Welcome! My name is Lord Death, and this is Deathroom! I would like to welcome you!"

"Lord Death?" I looked over at him, trying to discern whether with was a joke or not. "As in the Grim Reaper?"

Lord Death nodded. "The one and only! I would like to cajole invite you to the DWMA!"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, arms crossed over my chest. "What's that?"

"Death's Weapon-Meister Academy! Welcome, welcome!"

"What's a meister?"

Lord Death bounced excitedly at my show of interest. "A meister is someone who is capable of wielding a weapon. And a weapon is a human that has an alternate form that is, well, a weapon!"

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "And why am I here?"

"You, are one of these two things, young one. I need to see you in person to know for sure."

"What a strange dream," I mumbled to myself, turning my head up to watch as the clouds circled the room in a never ending loop. A circle that goes on forever and ever.

"This no dream! I am being one hundred percent serious-hey, are you even listening me?"

"No, I kind of stopped," I admitted.

"Death chop!"

Something hit me hard on the head and I doubled over in pain. I rubbed roughly at the spot of impact and looked up at Lord Death with one of his huge, gloved hands held out like a karate chop. The actual eyes on the mask were narrowed, thus gaining my attention again.

"That hurt," I said softly and Lord Death's hand disappeared again into the thin darkness of his body.

"Uh, sorry. I guess I've spent too much time hitting Spirit."

As the pain subsided, I stood tall again, but made sure to take an extra big step away from Lord Death, should he get the inkling to hit me again.

"Dreams really hurt," I mumble.

"I told you," Lord Death said. "This is not a dream."

I looked at him with disbelief.

Lord Death sighed. "Look, in a few days time you will get something in the mail inviting you to come to the DWMA. When that happens, I want you to go to the nearest mirror or window in your house and breath onto it to create a cloud on the surface and write in the cloud 42-42-564, say those numbers aloud and follow that with 'whenever you want to knock on Death's door'. Okay? You got it?" I nodded. "Good, now what are you suppose to say?"

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

Lord Death beamed. "Good girl. I'll let you go now. Don't forget to do this when you get the letter from the DWMA, okay?"

I nodded.

"Promise?"

"Sure."

Death stared at me a moment longer before nodding in approval. "Okay, off you go then." He reached out with a big hand and poked me in the forehead, jolting me awake in my bed. I look around my dark room, the clock at my beside said it was almost eleven thirty.

I sat up slowly and looked around my room. Everything seemed to be as I left it. What a very strange dream.


	4. Trying to forget

**Author's note: Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, and out OCs! :D**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author of this chapter: Kennedy**

**Word: 1,837**

It's been a few days since me and Miss Nancie had our small fight. Sadly things then turned for the worst; we fought more than ever, louder and nastier. Then came my last football game to cheer at for the season. I knew my parents weren't there but I couldn't help but to scan the crowd to see if they would for once in my life _pleasantly _surprise me. We got the crowd going with our cheers and stunts and we actually won the game! It was a great night and I had to go home to a bitch while everyone else got to have fun. Oh course, I was grounded from all our fighting and I was just tired of everything.

The next day I awoke to find myself, once again, alone as Miss Nancie left me a note on the counter in the kitchen that she was out to get groceries. I did my morning routine and changed into Miss Me jeans, a cheer hoodie, and tan UGGs. Throwing my hair in a messy bun, I ran out door skipping breakfast. I headed to school like normal, it was just another day for me.

Walking into my first period class I sat in my seat in the way back with all the other cheerleaders and "cool" kids. They all greet me and started to jabber about last night name and the latest gossip.

"Lexington, you're so pretty how did you do your make up today?" Leah asked.

I did my bubbly giggle, "Leah, you're way prettier!" I smiled, my bling tooth sparkled brightly.

"Oh shut up!" Leah laughed. Waving me away, in mock modesty.

"Hey Ryan, I think your losing your hotness with those glasses on. NERD!" I smirked at him and he playfully stuck his tongue at me. The typical conversation of this group floated around me.

"Steven, did you hear about that party?"

"Hey babes, look who got a solid six pack?"

"No way! Lexington has better abs then anyone!"

"No, I got those boots at Coach."

"God you're an idoit…"

"That's so fetch!"

"I'm going to get her wasted."

"Hell yea!"

All of these conversation were going on and it gave me a headache. We all laughed and talking and I felt the eyes of the other students envying us. It came with the territory. Be the center of attention and other's have to be on the sideline. It's the way it worked. I had learned that in the very beginnings of my "popular" escapades. I had to admit I love all of the attention I get on a daily bases. We were all talking when the bell rang followed by the intercom coming on.

"Hello students of Ridgewood! This is principle Mark and I have the list of the students competing for the title of prom queen and king. As we all know our prom is coming up soon and it will be a grand time. Now, here are the top four boys running for prom king; Brad White, Leonardo Smith, Ryan Bass, and Victor Hitch. Cognates to these gentlemen," He paused. I could hear the sound of paper shuffling over the intercom. Meanwhile, Leah grabbed my hand, bouncing with excitement.

"This is it!" She exclaimed, giggling loudly only to be shushed when principle Mark started speaking again.

"Now time for the ladies. And we have Leah Rose, Lexington Dove, Taylor Hopps, and Echo Roamino. Remember everyone, vote for who you want to win the crowns by Friday. Go tigers!" Then the intercom clicked off.

Suddenly all the "cool" kids cheered at who got voted to run for the crown and smirked at those who were "losers." Didn't surprise me one bit that I was up for the running. I have been up for queens stuff since freshmen year. However, I giggled and bragged just like everyone else. It actually made feel better, I was for once heard and always around other people. Never alone.

"Hey Lexington, Ryan is throwing a hot party friend to celebrate our votes. It will be so fetch-" Leah started to say before I stopped her.

"Don't say fetch, you just sound stupid." I bluntly told her.

"Whatever, look we need to go shopping together for the party. Oh, and we have to bring those Vodka gummy bears you make!" We both giggled as we were excited for Ryan's party. Ryan's party were always pretty amazing and I just wanted to have fun. It was always that typical party where only the cool and semi cool people were allowed to go while the rest had to wonder at just how amazing it was until it's all the cool and semi-cool people can talk about that following school day. I knew there was a problem, though.

"Leah ,I'm grounded remember?" I sighed.

"Then sneak out," she said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Which, I guess it was. This wouldn't be the first time that I've left without Miss Nancie's knowledge.

"True, I could, it wouldn't been too hard…" I smirked. I pretend to thing about it, weighing the pros and cons, then just laughed. "Ok, count me in!"

Later the night I made sure to take an extra-long shower knowing Miss. Nancie would fall asleep waiting for me to get out. Once she's out there's no waking her up. I stepped out and quietly snuck into my bed room. I threw on a small red party dress and matching heels. Tossing my hair in an up do I smacked on red lipstick. I looked in the mirror and looked like a model.

I appraised my looks for a moment. I knew I looked good. I knew I was good looking and that it didn't take must effort to get to look like this, but a part of me loathed how I look, just because of what I knew in me that my parents had graced me with. Like my mom's eye shape and my dad's skin tone. But I shook those thoughts away, I wasn't going to let this ruin my night.

I slipped off my heels and threw them in my bag. Can't sneak out in 2 inch heels. Opening the windows, I stepped out onto the fire escape. I had done this too many time, I could do it with my eyes closed. Although the rational part of me naturally was against that seeing as I could fall and break my neck and never cheer again. Which was so not an option for me.

I silently left my building. Now for the scary part: using the dark alley as a short cut. I slipped back on my heels and walked through the alley with my head up high. If I don't look scared and weak no one will mug me here. I hoped. However, I did run near the end. Paranoid at what might be lurking in the shifting shadows. After a few blocks, I reached the party. Loud music, flashing lights and people spilling out into the front lawn. I walked in and everyone cheered.

"Hey everyone, the party bitch is here!" Tony shouted.

"Whooo!" I shouted back, giggling.

I was joined by my friends and we danced. We talked. We did the same old, same old. I was on the inside dying of boredom. People would kill to be at a party like this, but not me. I would rather been watching TV or having a hot bath. But I had to keep my image up. I decided to have some wild fun.

That is, before all hell broke loose.

It all started with a twerk line. It ended up being a competition but sadly I lost. I don't have the butt for it. I then remember playing chicken in the pool. How I got into the pool? That wasn't so clear. Then I remember doing jello shots with Brad. Ugh, I know I will pay for that later. I just kept drinking and drinking. I wanted to clear my mind, I wanted to forget. Just forget everything. I laughed, danced, and then it was black.

"Hello!" A high nazzeled voice spoke to me. I then felt something poke me hard on my head. "You alright there?"

I slowly sat up and open my eyes. I looked around confused.

"…. who slipped drugs in my drink?" I snapped, holding my aching head.

"No one did…" The voice responded flatly, unmasked disapproval practically slapped me in the face. "You ok? You know you shouldn't drink sweetie, it's not good for your health."

I turn slightly to find an all-black tall figure with a skull face and white cartoon gloves looking down at me.

"Am I dead…?" I asked softly, very confused and scared.

"Well, I am the Grimm Reaper but no, you're not dead. I'm Lord Death! Welcome to the Deathroom. Oh, I been waiting to meet you! I can't say I've met a lot of bow and arrows here at the DWMA." He tapped his cartoon hand to his chin in thought, as if searching his memory. After a moment, he shook his head. "Nope, not a one."

I just stared at him with my mouth open. What was going on?! Lord Death just stared back at me. We stared for a long drawn out moment until he poked me and that's when I tried to bite his finger.

"DeathChop!"

Lord Death took his hand and harshly hit my head with the flat edge by his pinkie finger. I covered my head and cried out, "ow that hurt!" I stood up and glared at him.

"Hey, you can't hit me!" I jumped at him trying to bite his hand again. He sighed, taking one hand and picked me up by the back of my dress. I threw a fit."Let me go!" I tried to break loose of his grip. "This is abuse! Help!"

He just chuckle and held me higher.

"Lord Death, don't taunt the new students," A pause and a snicker. "Although, this one is quite up to the challenge." A man with red hair walked in and smirked.

Lord Death nodded and finally sat me down again. "Oh Spirit, you take away my fun."

"Ok, what's up with this? What's going on?" I demanded, smoothing out my dress.

"Alright just calm down, we will tell you everything." Spirit said calmly.

I sat there and listened as the told this tale about this magic school I would be going to, because apparently I can turn into a bow and arrow. This is the stupidest prank there was. I didn't even listen to most of it. I just wanted out of there. After listening to him, I rudely said my goodbyes and found myself back into my room. My head hurt as to how exactly I ended up back in my room and what just happened. I had a horrible headache and just wanted to sleep. So that's what I did, crawled into the bed and just slept.


	5. Go to Death City

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school work and stuff. So sorry! enjoy and let us know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, and out OCs! :D**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author of this chapter: Lexi**

**Word: 4,038**

"Trinity, you got mail," Hannah called from downstairs. I stared blankly at my Calculus homework. Even though I already took the test, I still had to make up the homework for the lessons. I'm almost done. I do about three things of homework a night. I got my test back. I got 100% on it. I knew immediately after that that I was going to be a favorite to Mr. Rym. He's already started to ask me questions in class and insisting that I help my classmates when I finish the homework.

I think I finished this homework like an hour ago and have only been staring at it. That seemed to be happening to me a lot recently. I just keep thinking back to that strange dream with Lord Death in the Deathroom.

Wait, did Hannah say I have mail?

I close my Calculus book and got off my bed, heading downstairs, taking two steps at a time. I try to ignore the flutter of excitement in my chest. Could it have actually been real? Was there a chance that something interesting has penetrated it's way into my normally mundane life? How cool would that be? To be buddies with Lord Death?

Hannah was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me when I got there. She smiled knowingly at me and handed me the mail before heading into the livingroom. I looked down at the mail and felt my heart rate pick up.

The envelope was black with my name scribbled on the front in elegant cursive. The return address was that of the DWMA. Death's Weapons-Meister Academy. The school in my dreams. Who would have thought that the Grim Reaper would be a teacher at a school. I'm going to be completely honest, I wasn't one of them.

This entire thing, might be completely crazy, but something in my gut lead me to believe that there was at least a little bit of legitimacy in all of this.

Flipping the envelope over, there is a sticker over the opening shaped as the Grim Reaper's head. Mask... Whatever. I opened it and pulled out a small laminated sheet of paper with transfer information and the basic bio of the school. Then a hand written note, also in the neat cursive, caught my attention.

_Dearest Trinity Souza,_

_We hereby cajole invite you to join us at the DWMA. There are few children in the world that have your particular set of talents. We honestly believe that you would be an invaluable asset to our school. We understand that this would be a huge difference to you and your family, but we believe that this would be of great benefit to all that are involved._

_Understandably, you will be able to complete your education in full along with the chance to take other courses that would hopefully benefit you later on in life as well. We are prepared to have lodgings and other essentials provided to you and your family upon arrival to our city._

_Think long and hard about what you wish to do next. We here at the DWMA will welcome whatever choice you end up making, but do to the sensitive nature of this situation we would appreciate you letting us know either way what you end up deciding._

_Much appreciated. Good luck and we hope to hear good news soon!_

_With much love,_

_Staff and students of the DWMA._

And then at the very bottom, in intricate cursive, I could vaguely make out the word 'Shinigami'. If I recall correctly, that is a Japanese word meaning something like grim reaper. Weird. No, coincidence was the word. But it's not really a coincidence, is it?

The rational part of me knows that this could be a very intricate joke, (though I don't know how that could be, I had a dream about it for God's sakes) but if there is some legitimacy to it, wouldn't that be so cool? To be part of something like that? I feel like I just stepped into a fantasy world. This is definitely a step up from my mundane life as is.

"Hannah," I walked into the living room. Hannah was stretched out over the length of the couch with a book in her hands. One of those generic romance novels with the man and woman holding each other and staring into each other's eyes lovingly on the cover.

She held up a finger for me to wait a moment while she finished the page. She marked it and then looked up at me.

"I need to ask you something. It's really big," I said slowly, lowering myself to the edge of the couch, the envelope gripped tightly between my hands. I could feel my nerves twisting my belly. I didn't usually get nervous over much but for some reason this was different. I don't remember the last time I had even asked my parents for anything. I usually got it for myself if I wanted it, but this was a little more than what I think I could handle on my own.

"Shoot," Hannah said, looking down at the note in my hands.

I shifted nervously, my palms suddenly sweaty. "I want to go to a new school."

Confusion flickered across her face, which I could understand. I never asked for much but when I did eventually ask, it would be something weird like this.

I knew I needed to act fast before I lost what ever miniscule ground I managed to gain just by having not asked much in the first place.

"I want to go to a school called the DWMA," I said slowly. There was no point in trying to explain what a meister is to her when, in reality, I didn't much know what a meister was either.

Hannah shook her head. "I don't know what that school is even located, Trinity. I don't-" she paused, horror flickering across her face. "Oh, god," she leaned close, book completely forgotten, "are you having a hard time at school?"

I tilted my head slightly. There has been no more problems at school now then there was years before. As far as I know for as long as I remember, it had always been like this. But I had to think about this carefully. If I said that there was an issue, she would be more likely to come to my side and try to help me convince Dad to let me go. But then on the other hand there is a chance that they would take this to the Principal and there really isn't a problem that couldn't simply be ignored.

"Not really," I tell her. "I just got invited to a school that I'm really interested in going to."

A look then settled on her face, one that I recognized very well. She was worried that I was lying for the sake of others, or trying to hide something from her. Her arms crossed her chest and I knew that this entire thing just got harder.

"We'll talk when your dad get's home," she says.

I wanted to argue, give her all the reasons that I would probably be happier elsewhere but when I opened my mout, nothing came out. I didn't know if this was legit in any way, shape or form. I had no way of knowing for certain. Not unless I get there. Something in my gut told me that I have to get to the DWMA. I had to see what was going on.

When my dad got home, he was not happy when Hannah told him my request. As I feared, my dad was adamently aganst the idea of me going, so much so that he threw a fit and forbade me from going. He told me that all of our family was here and that Linda's college was here and that Henry was working and living nearby. Not to mention: my mother! Was I going to tell her that I was leaving? Did I have any idea how much it would be for me to fly back here every two weeks?

I asked him how he knew about the school and how he knew that I would have to fly to get from there to here. He stared at me for a long moment before telling me to go to bed and not ask him again.

I was a mixture of apalled and angered about all of this. Yes, this was a major thing to ask of the family. Yes, I'm practically asking everyone to uproot. Yes, I'm probably asking Hannah to leave Henry to move the family. And yes, I understand that even though I don't ask for much, when I do, it's life altering like this but we didn't even talk about it. Dad has never brushed me off like that. I so rarely ask for anything that he usually tried to give me what I asked for and I kind of expected this to be the same.

Normally, I would of let this go. Simmer in my anger for a bit but then reluctantly let it go. No choice but to live with the decisions of my parents. But I couldn't bring myself to get over how much I wanted to go.

I skipped dinner that night, ignoring when dad came to my door, knocked lightly and asked me to cme out and eat. Then when Hannah came up to ask me for the same thing. She even threw in, "I know you're upset but maybe we can talk about this."

I wanted to scream at her to not patronize me. Not to treat me like I'm stupid. I'm smart, I knew I was. They were always worried that the caticulem in school was too easy for me, and it usually was. I didn't deserve to be teated like I was dumb. And I certainly wasn't going to let her talk down to me. I got that too much. I wasn't going to accept it from family.

My deire worried me. That anger, that lack of control, that wasn't me. I was always in control. I did everything in projects. Did all the presenting. Did all of the things people asked me to. Helped out my classmates that really shouldn't be taking this class or that because they have no idea what is going on. I usually made sure that everything went my way. Only I could do I right. Or at least, my version of right.

I chewed on my thumb nail, pacing back and forth along the length of the room. My hands fumbled with the crinkled evelope I still had gripped tightly. I still had no idea what I was going to do about this.

I had to do somethng about not being able to go, and pacing a rut into the floor wasn't the way to go. I needed to get up... I needed to...

_Leave, _the small dark voice in the back of my brain told me.

I paused. Was leaving home really the way to go? I've never ran away from home before. Hell, I've neer even thought about it before either.

I spun on my heel and marched into the bathroom. I hesitated for a split second before leaning forwad and breathing mist across the smooth surface of the mirror and writing into it 42-42-564.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door," I said clearly. The same thing that I've whispered under my breath so many times these last few days.

Like a pebble disupring the fragile stillness of the surface of a puddle, the mirror forms ripples from my breath spot for a moment or two before they stop and the words disapeared and were replaced with Lord Death's face.

"Hi. Hello. How are you?"

"How do I get to the DWMA?" I asked instead of answering his question.

He leaned close to inspect me in the darkness. "Trinity? Is that you?"

I turned on the light, squinting at the sudden brightness. I had been pacing in the darkness in my room. I'm lucky I didn't bust my knee cap on my bedside table. Once my vision cleared the black spots away, I nodded at Lord Death.

"Yes, how do I get to the DWMA."

Lord Death then proceeded to make a big deal looking around the room before asking, "And where is your parents, Trinity?"

"They said I can't go, so I'm sneaking out."

"You make it seem like it's nothing," Lord Death muttered. "I would be devistated if my darling Kid did something like that."

"They won't even hear me out," I told him. I could see Lord Death's hesitance, like he was fighting internally over something. I waited for a few minutes while he mentally debated before I blurted out, "I saw faced tear drops the other day."

That stopped Lord Death's mental struggle. He looked at me with a tilted head. "'Faced tear drops'," he echoed.

I nodded and pointed to the center of my chest. "Yes, they were here."

Lord Death tilted his head even more before straightening up. "My dear, what you saw was souls."

"Souls? How?"

"Hm," Lord Death's animated cartoon hand appeared to rub the bottom of his jaw. "Some Meisters are just born with the ability to do things like that. There are tons of unique little skills that Meisters can do. That's just one of many."

"Can it be controlled?" I asked, intigued.

Lord Death looks worried. "Of course. Is it bothering you?"

"No, I actually want to see it more."

Lord Death bounced happily. "Wonderful! We can do that. That is exactly what this school is for. It is to help you contol your gifts and help make this world a better place."

I nodded slowly, enraptured by his words. Doing something other than this mundane lifestyle? Sure, I'm in. Dad had always told me to strive for what I wanted. And right now, this was what I wanted. I had given a lot of thought previously about how to go about this change, but now that the opportunity it here. All I really needed to do is go.

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

When I stepped off the train, a man with red hair was waiting for me. He walked over to me and looked me up and down.

"Are you Trinity Souza?" he asked, hands stuffed into the pockets of his black slacks.

"Are you Spirit Albarn?" I asked. We both stared at each other for a long moment, people bustling around us, going about their daily business. Not at all concerned about a teenage girl meeting a grown man in a train station.

"I am," Spirit said slowly, eyebrow raised.

"Then so am I," I responded.

Spirit paused for a moment, looking me over again. "You have to be the girl that Lord Death told me about. A little spacey in the head, right?"

I raised an eyebrow back at him. "Was he referring to me or you?"

That drew a laugh from him. "Who knows?" He shrugged, not really expecting me to answer. He turned and made his way to a car parked behind him. "Come on, let's go to the DWMA."

"Where exactly is it?" I asked, following after at a safe distance, my suitcase rolling behind me.

Spirit pointed over the car at the largest building in the city. It was difficult to tell at such a distance, but it looked to have three pointed roofs with, spikes coming out of them? The moon was gone, so it was difficult to see in the dim light.

"Oh," Spirit hesitated, looking over his shoulder at me. He smiled lightly, attempting to be civil. "Welcome to Death City."

The ride to the DWMA wasn't too long, but it was traveled in silence. I made sure to be on the complete opposite side of the car from Spirit, being sure to keep a close eye on him. He didn't even glance at me once, which was good because he was driving, so I was able to study him undisturbed.

His hair, even in the dim light, was the most crimson red I have ever seen. He was in a black suit jacket and black slacks along with black shoes, a green (I think) dress shirt and a black tie that looked almost like a cross.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I turned away to watch him in the reflection of the car. If he tries to do anything funny; I have many options of getting out of this.

I could unlock the door and get out. I could manipulate the stick shift and stop the car. I could jam my foot into the gas to speed it up. I could elbow him in the face or gut and incapacitate him long enough to escape. A copulas number of things could get me out of this situation if he so much as tries to lead us toward warehouses or abandon sections of the town or anything of the sort. So long as we head toward the glowing school, I would leave him be.

We pulled up to the front steps leading all the way up to the school. I still couldn't make out much but it had to be huge, far bigger than my last school. I remembered Lord Death off handedly mentioning that if I couldn't find a place to live in the city, the school provided room and board for the students.

"Go on," Spirit said beside me, holding my suitcase. "I'll show you to Lord Death."

Together we climbed the large staircase up to a large courtyard at the top and into the main lobby past the front doors. Two staircases on either side of the room with an entrance way in-between that probably lead to a different portion of the school altogether. Spirited lead me up the stairs to the left and down a complex series of hallways all the way to a door marked with the same reaper mask as the sticker was on the back of my letter.

He opened the door and nodded for me to go in first. Usually I would expect the room to be dark, just like it was outside, but instead it bathed in the same perpetual light that it did in my dream. It looked like daylight was the only time zone available for the Death Room.

I walked down the path way beneath the guillotines, now a bit worried one may fall, but none so much as creaked. How ironic, to get all the way here unscathed only for faulty décor Dom to be my downfall. I at least hoped that they would put something interesting on my gravestone.

A small table was set up on the slab of concrete in front of the mirror with Japanese tatami matts around them. Lord Death was there, drinking from what appeared to be ceramic cups with a girl in front of him. I marveled a bit on how he was able to grasp that cup and drink from it when I highly doubted that there was anything like organs beneath the black make up of his body. Maybe he was a stereotypical skeleton beneath it.

"We're here Lord Death," Spirit announced, laying my suitcase down at the bottom of the steps and followed me up to stand next to the table.

Lord Death bounced at the sight of me. "Welcome, welcome, Trinity!" He waves to the girl sitting in front of him. "I would like you to meet your weapon partner, Lexington Dove. Lexington, this is your meister, Trinity Souza."

Lexington bounced up and walked over to me, hand out stretched. I wrapped my hand around her smaller palm. She was much smaller than me, not even five foot.

Her hair was long and a bright white-blond hair. They are huge pristine curls that looked like she spent hours working on, splaying delicately down her back, nearing her waist. But there was a form of aloofness that came with it, like it also took absolutely no effort at all. Big curls framed her face, making her already lightly tanned skin dull a bit but brought out the tinge of red on her cheeks.

Big gray eyes, like ice cold steel, surrounded by smoky make up. There was a sheen of light blue in the gray, brightened by the dark make up and thick eyelashes, long enough to leave little marks on her top eyelids from the mascara. There was a grim darkness in those depths that gives me the impression that there is more to her than what she lets everyone else see.

She dressed in shorts, so short that for a moment I wondered if they were jean underwear. But they had pockets and I've never seen underwear with pockets, so they had to be really short shorts. Above the sad excuse for shorts-well below her tiny baby doll pink top-was a glittering belly ring surrounded by defined abs. Sparkling pink and silver pompoms.

There was a little bit of color on her face but it definitely showed on her stomach and arms. She was definitely an outdoorsy girl. She definitely worked out religiously keeping her muscle on her stomach, arms and legs as sculpted as they were.

Her feet were clad in high heels, at least three or four inches, the same pink as her shirt with dashes of silver as the final touch.

"It's nice to meet you, Trinity," Lexington said happily, bouncing up and down and going so far as to clap her hands erratically.

I frowned at her vein attempt to sound obliviously obnoxious. Or maybe that really was her personality? Either way, it was an immediate turn away. I could see it in her eyes, she was trying way to hard and I just couldn't understand. She's never met me, she didn't have to put on a show for me. It's not like I would ever of cared.

Why is she hiding? What does she have to hide from? What was the point of that?

I shook my head, adjusting my back pack strap on my shoulder. "Yeah, you too."

Lord Death poked me in the side of the head to get my attention. When I looked at him he waved at me happily. "I'm so glad you made it, Trinity. Can I assume that the trip was a pleasant one?"

I shrugged. "If you want. It was more uneventful than anything else."

He deflated a bit but quickly regained his composure. "Well, lack of excitement is good too. Welcome to the DWMA! Luckily classes won't start up again until Monday so the two of you will have time to look around the city and take a quick look over your class requirements and whatever you happened to of missed in these first couple of weeks of school."

"Keep in mind," Spirit spoke up for the first time in a while, "that it's pretty rare for new students to come into this school, so it'll be a little overwhelming at first. Also keep in mind, school has already started."

"Okay," Lexington said happily, a little giggle escaping her.

"Very well," I replied.

"Should you girls need anything, all of the teachers have been alerted to you being new here and plus you have Spirit and I to come speak too. I'll have Spirit show you two to your rooms for tonight and iron hour more concrete details in morning," Lord Death said thoughtfully, pausing to rub his chin before nodding. "Sound good?"

We both nodded before Lexington linked her arm through mine and smiled up at me with a smile that didn't reach her eyes in the slightest. I had to look away from the sadness dwelling in those depths to nod politely at Lord Death. I had been avoiding thinking about my parents. Avoided thinking about them waking up in the morning to see that I'm gone, knowing where I had gone and not being able to stop me.

I only hoped that they would some day forgive me.


	6. Feel important

**Author's note: Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, and out OCs! :D**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author of this chapter: Kennedy**

**Word: 2,386**

I left. I didn't say goodbye. I just left. won't miss me and I don't care if my parents will. It's been a few days since I met this so called "Lord Death" and to my surprise it was real.

I got the DMWA letter. I woke up one day and it was there. Just thrown off to the side at the breakfast table. I looked at the letter and I don't know why but I suddenly wanted to go. I guess because I was alone here I wanted to go where I'm important. I wanted to feel special and if that means being a "rare" bow and arrow, then hell if I'm going to stay like this.

I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was the new start I needed. So I grabbed the letter and reread it to make sure this was all real. I looked around to see if was home. She wasn't. Of course. I ran upstairs and grabbed a suitcase and a backpack. I filled the suitcase with all my favorite clothes, shoes, and other clothing I might need. My backpack was filled with my hair brush, make up, toothbrush, shampoo, and more. I grabbed my wallet which was filled with tons of credit cards and cash. Once I had everything I started to climb through the window when I realized I had no idea I'm going. Taking my red lipsticks I wrote 42-42-564 on the mirror.

"I hope this work….." I mumbled to myself.

"Hello! Oh, Lexington?" Death's nasally voice enter my room as he appeared in the mirror.

"Yes sir, it's me" I sighed.

"Oh, what's wrong there, dearie? You look down." He asked, head tilting to the side, acutal concern evident in his voice.

I tried to ignore it. "I'm going to Death City.. but I don't know how to get there," I responded, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Wonderful!" Lord clapped his huge cartoony hands together. "I so glad to hear that. I've never had a bow and arrow at our school. Now to get to the DWMA you need to meet up with Spirit at this location." Death explain to me. He told me where to go and that a man named Spirit will meet me to take me to the academy.

After talking to Death I looked at the window and gave a long thought about doing this. But all I could think about is how this is what I needed and fast. I was tired of the same old same old. It was time for me to leave the nest. I didn't bother to even leave a note. If they find me, they will send me back. Somehow I just knew in Death City I would be safe. So out I went through the window and ran to the train station.

After what seemed the longest ride of my life I arrived at the train station in Death City. As Lord Death told me, I needed to show my letter from the DWMA before they even considered letting me off. Grabbing my bags I stepped off the train and looked for this Spirit guy.

"Miss Dove?" A soft voice asked behind me. I turned around and I saw the man I met while visiting Lord Death for the first time.

"Spirit?" I asked back. He nodded.

"Well, it's about time you got here. Now, let me get you to Death City." He smiled and I followed him like a lost puppy to Death City. It was another hour or so before we arrived at the school and I was impressed. It was huge and old looking. Very symmetrical. I followed Spirit in and we walked down long halls. Spirit showed me around the school a bit before talking to Death.

"Where is everybody?" I asked confused as the school was empty.

"Class in going on, but don't worry, you won't start classes until Monday." Spirit responded.

I then found myself standing face to face to Death after the school tour. He looked down at me and just stared. I stared back. His eyes were lifeless but his attitude was so upbeat. He kept staring and it started to freak me out.

"What?" I snapped.

"Calm down, I'm just studying you. Hm, yes, you and Trinity…. "

"… Who's Trinity?" I was now more confused.

Death clapped his hands, "Well, welcome my newest student! There's so much to do and such little time. Now sit, dearie, have some coffee. How do you take it?"

"Carmel low fat, no sugar, cold but not ice cold, hit of cinnamon lots of sugar free whip cream with Carmel syrup frappe."

"…. Black it is!" Death handed me pure black coffee as I sat down with him and Spirit.

"So, what exactly does it mean for me to be a weapon?" I asked carefully.

"Oh goodie story time!" Death laughed playfully. "But on a serious note, you have a very special and rare gift Lexington. You see some people turn into weapons that can fight evil. However, what's the point of a weapon if no one's there to use it? That's why we pair our weapons with people that hold another gift to fight with. Now, you will learn all sorts of things here to make your fighting skills better and lean how to use souls in combat."

"But how do I turn into a weapon? I never done it before."

"Don't fret it will come in time, that's another reason you need to be a this school. To learn your real power."

"I must be a big deal if I'm this rare bow and arrow." I giggled flipping my hair.

"Don't get too cocky" Spirit said glancing at me. "You may be not a common weapon but you are the weakest at the moment. Death, I must go pick up our other guest." And with that he left.

Death and I sat there drinking our coffee. It was an awkward silence for the longest of time until he asked, "do you play chess?"

After a long time of Death trying to teach me how to play this stupid game Spirit returned. But he was not alone.

"Welcome, welcome, Trinity!" He gestured to me. "I would like you to meet your weapon partner, Lexington Dove. Lexington, this is your meister, Trinity Souza."

I bounced up and walked over to her, with my hand out stretched. I shook her long fingered hands. I stepped back to get a good look at the girl.

She was a tall girl which made her very lanky. She was skinny but not stick thin. She had light muscles mostly in her limbs. She was fit must be a gymnast or something like that. She had a pale face. It looked like she never tanned in her life, yet her face was flawless of blemishes or scars. She didn't have hardly any make up on and she didn't seem like the type of girl to wear it. She may had on lip gloss and mascara on… Her eyes where an amazing icy blue. They were very pretty but had a dull look to them. Her hair was short and thin. It was a natural light blonde but not as blonde as mine. The light shaggy tips of her hair blushed lightly against her shoulders. I couldn't see her eyes clearly as her bangs draped around them. However she was a pretty girl but that dullness in her eyes… why won't she smile? She wore a red hoddie with a blue tank top under it. Wearing dark skinny jeans that showed off the little curve she had she matched the hoddie with red convers. I over looked her again and decided she looked like a nice girl.

I couldn't help but to jump and clap with excitement. "It's nice to meet you, Trinity," I said happily.

Trinity took a step back and looked down on me. I looked up and smile big, my tooth gem glimmering in the light. She gave me an odd look. A look I could not understand. Why is she staring at me? Is she mad? Jealous? Sad? I just didn't know. She then shook her head with, "Yeah, you too" as a response. Maybe she just needed a positive aura around her. I giggled and linked arms with her.

"Come on Trinity! Let's walk around the school, oh oh oh! I'm so happy we are partners. You're like so pretty! What's your hair secret? Hahaha, so do you think there is a cheer team here? I hope so!" I smiled trying to get a convention started. Sadly Trinity wasn't catching on.

We then walked in silence through the halls. Our steps echo loudly in the silence. Classes must still be going on, right? A quick glance out the window showed me night had fallen. Wow, one really lost track of time when in the Death Room.

"So where are you from? I'm-" I started before she cut me off.

"You talk too much. This is all overwhelming, and you're not helping." Trinity said flatly.

"Hey, I'm just excited! And don't feel overwhelmed, you're with me now. I'll take care of you." I smiled hoping to make her feel better.

"Hmm… That's what I'm afraid of….." She mumbled.

I frowned at her. She has a big chip on her shoulder. But then again this was all overwhelming. Being honest with myself I'm not sure if this was all real. It seemed too perfect. Finally, I matter in the world, someone wanted me and for once, I was special.

"Hey Trin, I'm going to the bathroom to touch up my make-up!" I unlinked my arm from hers and skipped off of the bathroom, I heard her stop walking, but she made no attempt to follow me.

It took me a minute or two to find it but when I did, I walked in and looked at myself in the mirror. I hummed as I touched up my lipstick and mascara. Walking out of the ladies room, I walked down the hall realizing, I was lost. I groaned and tried to find my way back to Trinity. Sadly, I just found myself walking in circles. As I turned another corner, BAM, I walked straight into someone causing myself to fall on my butt.

"Hey!" I said loudly and looked up at the person. "That hurt!" I pouted.

Staring down at me was two kids. They looked to be around my own age. The one that ran into me was a short guy with wild blue hair. His eyes shined with pride and I could feel his ego was big. "You ok?" He asked helping me up.

"Um, yeah, thanks." I looked around lost.

"You're new here, I don't recognize you. Are you lost?" The other boy asked me. This one was taller and very lean. His hair was black and had three odd white strips. I was impressed on how well he was dressed.

"My name is Lexington Dove, I just transfer here. Apparently, I'm a "bow and arrow" But I can't find my friend…. I'm lost" I moaned.

"A bow and arrow… That's impressive. Never seen that before. We be more than happy to help you," The kid with black hair said.

"Impressive? Whatever, I'm the most impressive thing at this school. My name is Black Star and I'm going to surpass God soon. And that's Kid." Black Star smirked.

"Surpass God? Oh um ok…." I nodded, thinking Black Star had a bigger head then me.

"What, you doubt me?" He lean towards me. "Whatever, you're just a little girl." He pouted.

"You have a big head…." I said, looking at him. I don't even know this guy and he thinks he's better than me. I didn't come here to be a loser.

"Oh yeah? Well, check this out!" He flexed his muscular arms.

"I wish you didn't say anything…." Kid moaned.

"Wow, so not impressive." I flexed my arms back.

"Black Star, I think you might have competition." And with that Kid walked off.

I smirked at Black Star and he glared back.

"Cheerleading, it pays off!" I giggled at him as he flexed as hard as he could.

"What? You're a stupid cheerleader? You're tricking me, you just shake pompons."

"Oh yeah?" I lifted up my shirt to show off my abs. "Yeah, because I got these from shaking pompons."

"I don't have time to deal with you. I have better things to do." Black Star turned on his heels and walked off.

Great now I'm really lost, I thought. I started to headin the direction where Kid went. I walked down the hall and saw him.

"Hey Kid, wait up! I'm still lost!" I moaned. He turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"You know you made a mistake. Black Star won't let anyone be better than him, he won't let this go." Kid said as he walked me back to the front of the school.

"He annoyed me, though."

Kid chuckled lightly. "He annoys everyone. But that's just Black Star."

"Hahaha, some guys are just well… guys! Anyways thanks for showing me around." I said in a bubbly voice. "I think I'll check out the city." I turn and, BAM, I walked straight into the door. And I fell down again.

"Wait, didn't you want help finding your friend?" Kid asked.

"Nope! I'll be just fine, thanks though," I called, rubbing my head. My loss of concentration almost made me fall over again, my feet stumbling. I straightened up again, pretening to brush it off like nothing happened.

"You are a true blonde, aren't you?" Kid asked, dully. A single, petite eyebrow raised.

I just shrugged and giggled. He gave me a nod, "Well, I'll see you later… "Then he gave a polite smile and walked off.

I walked out of the school and started to explore the town. I didn't think about Trinity or where she was. I just wanted to shop. As I looked for shop people stared at me. I guess they don't get a lot of new people moving in. I then found some cute little shop and I lost myself into shopping.


End file.
